


that 'falling in love' feeling

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima has wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that 'falling in love' feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post anything of mine that is under 1000 words, but the ushiten tag is so small. i wanted to contribute.

Everything goes eerily quiet when Satori first sees it.

At first Satori thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him; it can’t be possible to be that elegant, that _beautiful_ , while in the air without any wings.

Ushijima’s body arches like a taut bow. His left hand stretches back, corded with lithe but powerful muscle, aiming and readying to spike the ball over the net and Satori swears, in that very moment, he falls a little bit in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi.

From there on, Satori can’t help but stare in awe. Doesn’t matter that each time Ushijima spikes, it’s more or less the same. Never fails to make his heart stutter violently inside his chest.

Currently, he can hear Semi sighing and Tachi’s fond snort at his euphoric dazed look; an expression he wears shamelessly because he’s learned not to be ashamed of things that are monstrous and Ushijima is everything the other teams fear.

Satori is unable to help the reaction, feeling the strange pitter-patter his heart does in response, how his breath halts then stops coming all together in those short seconds.

He has it bad. _So bad_. Satori can’t even explain it.

Ushijima definitely has wings, Satori thinks occasionally. They’re the kinds of wings that are there for only a moment’s notice—ones where if you blink, you’ll miss them and forever regret doing so.

“Beautiful,” He murmurs in awed admiration, eyes wide, blinking rapidly in a way others would find disconcerting, but Ushijima takes it all in stride as he lands back down on dirty, soiled ground with a resonating _thump_. Satori is convinced Ushijima belongs in the air all the time. That there’s no other place for him that’s quite as right.

Ushijima regards Satori with an aloof expression one might see as questioning before his head inclines and he says ‘thank you’ in the sincerest show of modesty Satori has ever seen from a guy like him. The aversion of the typical stereotype only makes him fall all the harder, because people like Ushijima Wakatoshi don’t say _thank you_ to guys like Tendou Satori. They just _don’t_. They don’t need too.

It’s in those moments however, when Ushijima jumps, body loose yet powerful, arching up, that he looks like some sort of avenging angel come to wreak havoc on Earth.

From their first meeting on, Satori has since devoted himself to being Ushijima shield, a line of defense that will take time tearing down before the one in opposition reaches the one who wields it. Satori takes pride in his role. Supporting Ushijima is a reward that treats an unidentifiable part of himself, one he doesn’t quite understand, but it feels good nonetheless.

He’s doesn’t try to dwell on it too much. Or more like he can’t. Not when his mind is going a mile a minute.

But it’s enough. It has to be.


End file.
